Workshop
The Rippers undertake all manner of design and construction projects, making new gadgets, repairing their equipment, and conducting experiments. A well-equipped lodge containing a workshop allows the heroes to use the lodge’s facility bonus on rolls to create or repair devices, modify equipment, or any other related roll (as determined by the GM). While not geared to manufacturing more mundane weaponry in the manner of an Armoury, with the right scientist in residence, the Workshop can prove highly useful in the development and manufacture of more experimental devices. Facility Modifier: +1 Celebrity Scientist Professor Challenger is currently employed with the Lodge, and has a number of projects on which he is working. As he is technically an 'employee' his efforts can be focused onto a particular project for a period of time in the hopes that his research will prove fruitful. Once a project has reached the stage where a working prototype can be created then he may be moved onto other subjects of research or instead be requested to produce working copies of his prototype for field use. Prototypes are likely to have drawbacks that can be eliminated with further research on the same project. There is no guarantee that a project that has further research will have no drawbacks at all - after all, Challenger is working at the cutting edge of science - but a refined device is likely to be either more efficient or less prone to failure. Projects The projects Challenger can be asked to work upon include. *Refinement of The Challenger Apparatus *Refinement of Armoured Clothing *Refinement of the Flamethrower *A Rifle version of his Improved Personal Gatling Weapons *A Photophone Prototypes Prototypes Challenger can currently produce include *The Challenger Apparatus *Armoured Clothing *A Luminiferous Aether Camera *A Flamethrower Finished Devices Finished Devices Challenger can currently produce include *Improved Personal Gatling Weapons Game Mechanics Challenger may either work on a Research Project, or engage in Building Devices, he may not do both simultaneously. Research Projects Research Projects take a minimum of one month to complete, and often take longer. A Research project is set at the start of the month and at the end of the month Challenger rolls his Wierd Science skill (d10, plus his Wild Die). On a Success the project reaches Prototype stage. An assistant may make a Wierd Science roll to aid Challenger in this research. Once a prototype has been created the project can be researched again, to produce a finished product. This is done in exactly the same way as above, except a Raise is required to bring the project to completion. Building Devices Whether a working Prototype or a Finished Device, building items works in exactly the same way. The base time to build an item is 1 day ber £1 it costs to create. At the end of that time make a Wierd Science Roll - on a success the device works as normal. On a Raise, it will only malfunction on a critical failure, if the roll is failed the device is not completed, but the parts are not lost, and may be used for another 'creation attempt'. An assistant may make a Repair roll, and on a success will half the amount of time it takes to either build the device, or discover that it will be a failure.